Midnight Confusion
by turtlepirates
Summary: Takes place during the gAang's stay at Zuko's beach house. Katara wakes up to find Zuko leaning in her door way. But why is he there? And why won't he answer her questions? Rated for later chapters.
1. What's the matter?

**A/N: I do not, sadly, own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Title****: Midnight Confusion**

**Chapter One:** What's the matter?

I woke to the banging of my door being thrown open. A tall, shadowy figure was leaning in the entrance, outlined by the moonlight shining through my window.

"Sokka?" I called, thinking it was my older brother, coming to tell me he was _just starving._ Like that was a new thing with him.

"I'm insulted, Katara," replied the lean figure in a smoky baritone. I knew that voice, but why would that voice's carrier barge into my room in the middle of the night? Even if it was technically his house.

"Zuko?" I questioned groggily, and started to get up off my soft mattress. Zuko never needed anything, and if he did, he never asked for help. I was a little concerned, even if he was being sarcastic, as usual.

I walked over to him. "Zuko?" I asked, placing my hand on his tense arm, "What's the matter?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, then down at my hand on his arm like it was the strangest creature. I sometimes forgot who Zuko's father was, and how unforgiving his childhood must have been. Simple human compassion amazed him. And the fact that compassion amazed Zuko made me hurt for him.

He still hadn't talked to me. "Zuko, please tell me what's bothering you. You're worrying me."

Instead of answering me, Zuko grabbed my face in both of his (extremely warm, strong) hands, pulled me into his hard body, and kissed me.

His kiss was gentle, innocent... and over very quickly. If it wasn't for the look of complete shock on his face, shock at what he'd just done, I would have thought I had imagined the whole thing. It wouldn't have been a bad dream, in my opinion.

Raising a hand to his lips, he turned and walked back down the hall to his room, leaving me to hang out of my door frame staring at his departing back in confusion and happiness.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Review, please! With cherries on top!


	2. What can I do ya for?

**Title:** Midnight Confusion

**Chapter Two:** What can i do ya' for?

I didn't confront him during the day because Sokka was always _right there_. I really wanted to know why Zuko had kissed me, but I didn't have a death wish for either of us (anymore). So I acted like nothing had happened, hoping Zuko understood.

I waited until I was positive everyone else had long been asleep, then I crept down the hall to Zuko's closed door. I knocked softly- I didn't want to wake him if he wasn't still up. The door swung open after a moment, revealing a shirtless, slightly tousled Zuko.

"And here I thought the Sugar Queen was ignoring me," he drawled sleepily. He opened the door wider, so I could come in. "Welcome to chateaux de Zuko, Katara. What can I do ya' for?" He asked as I entered his bedroom.

"_Twenty bucks_," I said nonchalantly, just to see him blush. (And it worked!) "I'm kidding... _It's closer to two hundred,_ but that's not what I came here for. I have to ask you a question, Zuko. Why did you kiss me last night?"

He didn't answer me right away. He just stared into my eyes, pleading with me silently, to leave it alone, but I couldn't. I had to know why.

"Zuko, please, answer me. I just have to know why," I begged, placing my hand on his arm (_again_. Because it worked_ so_ well the last time. _Eye roll_). I was not above groveling if push came to shove (read: if I don't get what I want, when I want it, in the color and size I asked for).

"Why does there have to be a reason for everything?" he questioned quietly.

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything," I responded in kind, "But there does have to be one when you barge into my room, kiss me, and leave."

"And what if there isn't a motive or cause? What if it just happened?" Zuko queried, stepping closer to me as he spoke.

"There would still have to be vindication if it 'just happened'. Maybe it was on a subconscious level but..." Zuko had put his finger over my lips, silencing me.

"Leave it to you to use big words against me," he rolled his eyes. "You want to know the whole story?" I nodded. "Okay then. I came to your room to finally talk to you about how I feel and," I started to talk around his finger, but he just pressed harder onto my mouth. "_Shh.._. as I was saying, before you interrupted story time so rudely, I came to your room to finally tell you how I fell about you and how much it burns me to see Aang make goo goo eyes at you when we all go swimming. But then, I got to your room, and you were so sweet to me and caring and looked so damn good outlined by the moonlight that I couldn't talk. And then you were next to me, being all compassionate, touching my arm, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed you, and when you didn't say anything after wards or today I thought you- _mmph!_"

I couldn't help _myself _anymore. He was standing there, pouring his heart out to me, and he looked so damn good shirtless and with his hair askew. I grabbed him, much like he did to me last night, and kissed his speech-parted lips.

**A/N:** How do you think Zuko will react? And what was he going to say before Katara... uh... silenced him?

Did you notice I really (really) love parenthesis? (That's why I use them_ all _the time!)

The (anymore) is a reference to when she threatened to end his destiny at the air temple, shortly after he joined th GAang.

Chateaux de Zuko means Zuko's palace. I figured that if Zuko's a prince, he would have been taught many different languages during his childhood. Plus, he's traveled the world for the past three years. I realize that French probably wasn't a language in the Avatar-verse, but it's the only other language I know well enough to fell confident in putting it in one of my stories.

To my unregistered reviewers:

**Renata21:** Sorry... He's a little tied up at the moment... In my closet... with fireproof nylon rope. And then my friend Haylee has dibs. You are after her on the waiting list, though. He should arrive via UPS in 2 to 3 months/years, depending on how often I get writers block.

**Makenzie: **You're in luck! It's fall break, so I will probably get at least one more update in by the end of the week, if I don't get distracted often.


	3. Who was he?

**A/N: I still don't own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction for Zuko and Katara to be together. Aang would just have to suck it. **

In other news, this chapter will be from Zuko's point of view! So you have to read it in his voice. It's mandatory (not really, but if you do it, you'll have all that sexiness inside your head!)

**Chapter Three: **Who was he?

I couldn't believe it! Here she was, the girl I had been crushing on since I invaded her little village, kissing ME! With her arms thrown around MY neck! I was almost to stunned to respond. _Almost. _But my hands had a mind of their own as they wound through her chocolate locks. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue snaked out and slid across my lower lip. I almost collapsed when she tugged my bottom lip between her teeth roughly.

I couldn't be a good little boy and just enjoy my rather pleasant, if unexpected, lip-lock. No, me being me, I had to pull back and talk. "Now," I gasped for air. _Had we really been frenching that long?_ "where did the virginal little waterbender learn to kiss like that?" I asked teasingly.

"Who said anything about virginal?" she replied. "Don't tell Sokka. He'd start a man hunt!" She giggled.

I couldn't believe it! All this time, I had thought she was sooo innocent. My curiosity could not be contained. "Who was he?"

"Someone sounds a wee bit jealous, Zuko. Why does it matter?" she asked, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"I thought you were the innocent one of the group," I replied honestly.

But who ever decided that was the best policy, had their head up their ass. Pretty deep, too. "Oh, so you only kissed me because I was 'innocent'? Because you thought I was 'virginal'? Tui, did you make a bet with someone! 'Haru, I bet I can get more virgins than you,'" she said in a low neanderthal voice. Was that supposed to be what I sounded like? "La, I can't believe I started to like you! Ugh!"

And with that pissed off little monologue, the girl I had been dreaming about for a year stormed out of my room, and back down the hall to her's, slamming her door for emphasis. I never even got a chance to defend myself!

I still can't believe that out of every one, Aang was the only one how was awakened by all the noise she was making.


	4. Why don't you ask Katara?

**A/N: I know some of you want me to write longer chapters. So you have a decision to make. Longer chapters means longer periods between updates. Plus, my long chapters drag ass **(meaning their like new Stephen King books: slow, with extremely obvious climaxes). **Chapters like what I'm writing now get churned out one, maybe two, a day **(and they're funny in my opinion, but, I'm biased). (The fore mentioned one day wait doesn't hold true for last week, because I was at my sister's, watching my nephews). **Leave me reviews, and I will try to meet your demands. Maybe. This is still in Zuko's POV. Just FYI. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter Four: **Zuko, what's sex?

Aang, his normally cheery self -even at one in the morning, when everyone has the right to be unsocial and hateful- came bounding out of his room the moment Katara's door slammed. "Hey, Zuko! What's up with Kat?" he said gleefully. See, what'd I tell you? It's sickening, really.

"Why are you still up at one in the morning Aang? It's way past your bedtime." There. I avoided the question I didn't want to answer, and made him feel like a small child. Katara would have been proud. If she wasn't pissed at me. Which she was.

"I wasn't still up, sifu hot-man. I woke up because Katara was yelling. At you, apparently. What did you do?" he questioned, narrowing his slate gray eyes at me.

Shit. Now I had a whole new question to step around. "She... uh... she... probably doesn't want me to tell you about it. Personal girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested." Phew. That should cover it.

"If it's personal girl stuff, then why did she tell you about it?" Or not. This kid was being way too cognitive for this late at night (early in the morning? Aww, who cares). He wanted to know so bad? I'd give him the truth. Well, the part that didn't make me sound like an ass.

"You want to know what we were talking about? Sex. Katara's sex life. Would you like to be involved in the next conversation? Because I can come get you."

Aang usually doesn't understand sarcasm, but he surprisingly got that. "Um, no. I think I'm good," I turned and opened the door to go back in my room, but I was stopped when he started talking again. "but I have to ask you a question. Just one more, seriously," Great, I thought. This ought to be good.

"Zuko, what's sex?" Aang asked innocently.

I snorted back a laugh. What had the monks taught him? Where did he think babies came from, bubbles?

Suddenly feeling like starting something(I mean, after all, he was setting himself up for trouble, even if he didn't know it), I called over my shoulder to him as I walked into my room. "Why don't you go ask Katara. I'm sure she could explain it _very_ well."

Looking back, I can see how that would obviously come back to bite me in the ass, but as my door fell shut behind me that night, I had the biggest shit- eating grin stretched across my face.

**A/N:** I really like writing for Zuko. I feel like, if the show hadn't been rated TV 7, Zuko would've been a huge smart ass who loved to mess with people. So that's how I write for him, and he ends up sounding very much like me. Katara kind of sounds like a whiny slut when I write for her, so don't expect to hear much from Katara's point of view.

**A/N2:** I really think this chapter sucked. Please tell me I'm wrong, but I think it's pretty bad.


	5. Now what?

**A/N: I don't own Avatar...** Yet. I've decided that, if I grow up to be rich, I am going to buy the rights, add a 4th book, and make Aang a very minor character in it. Not that I don't like Aang... well, never mind. I really don't like him. Sue me.

**A/N2: **Still in Zuko's POV.

**Chapter Five: **Now what?

I was awakened by someone pounding on my door rather loudly. Turning over, I looked out my window. Noticing the position of the sun, I rolled out of bed and walked to my door. Opening it, I discovered a rather angry looking waterbender rearing her fist back to beat on the hard wood some more.

"Since when do you get up before me, Sugar Queen?" I drawled, stretching, just to irk her.

"Since I don't stay up 'til La knows when, discussing other peoples' personal lives with a little kid, Zuzu," she said with palpable snark, though she smiled as well. Then her fake grin fell. "What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled as she beat the back of my head with her tiny hands.

"Ow! What are you -Ow!- talking about?" I queried, trying to deflect Katara's attack.

"_'__Why don't you go ask Katara. I'm sure she could explain it __very__ well.'_ You are lucky there isn't a full moon tonight, Sparky, or I would make you chop your best friend off yourself!" There she was, using that cave man voice again. Did I really... Wait, best friend? What was she... Oh... _Oh._

"Katara, I didn't mean it like that -Ow!-, I meant-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"That I'm a big whore? That I know _every_ thing about sex and want to share my knowledge with _every_ body, because I had it once? For your information, I don't _like_ people to know about my personal life," She stopped hitting me. "La, but I should know better, shouldn't I? First in Ba Sing Se, now this. When will I learn that-"

I had to interrupt her rant. "What are you talking about? Ba Sing Se? Personal life?"

"Yes, Ba Sing Se. I gave you my trust in the crystal catacombs, and you betrayed me. Now, I tell you something that _no one_ else knows, and you betray me yet again. What the hell, Zuko? Do you enjoy hurting me? Is it a game to you?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Katara," I said softly, using her real name for the first time this morning. "I told you why I did what I did in Ba Sing Se. I'm not proud of it, but it's part of my past. Not my present. And I didn't tell Aang that you had sex. He kept bugging me, so I told him we were talking about your sex life. Sex life doesn't mean your not a virgin. Hell, Aang has a sex life, and he's a monk. People who aren't getting any bitch about their sex lives all the time."

"But, what about the 'ask Katara' thing?" she inquired, much calmer and more composed.

"Alright, I meant that one maliciously at the time. But," I added pointedly before she could interrupt, "you _are _a master healer. You're expected to know that stuff. Plus, Aang doesn't know what sex is. You could've said it's a cooking process. Speaking of that, what _did_ you tell him?" I asked, honestly curious.

She smirked, a smirk that would rival mine on a good day. "I told him to go ask Sokka. Serves him right. He and Suki keep me up at night. Since they preform the act all the time, they are more than qualified to have 'the talk' with our overly sheltered Avatar," Katara laughed.

That was the most evil plot for revenge I had heard all day that didn't involve me and my 'little' friend. I wanted to hug her, but I refrained. I didn't know if she was still cut-my-genitals-off mad or not. I didn't think she was, but, you never know. Thankfully, I was saved from standing there like an awkward bump on a log when she threw her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a fierce embrace.

"I'm so glad you're not a complete asshole," she whispered in my ear before she released me.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked hesitantly.

Katara giggled at my confusion. "Maybe..." she chuckled. "Now..." She paused.

"Now what?" I begged, insanely curious.

Instead of answering my question, the girl before me, that I had dreamed about for who knows how long, leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. Again.


	6. Don't you agree?

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! **I am SO sorry for the long wait! There really isn't an excuse for it. I was blowing off homework before to do this. But, updates will be sporadic, due to work, school, naps... very important things. But hopefully, there won't be another over-a-month break.

**A/N2:** Zuko's POV.

**Chapter Six: **Don't you agree?

Katara sure could kiss. Her lips were soft and smooth, her tongue quick and wet. She invaded my mouth, and I yielded to her willingly. Katara tasted like cinnamon and sugar. This was now our second... no, third kiss, but it was the first time I had actually gotten to _taste_ her. And she was delectable. Like those cookies your mom will lay out before a party, but then tell you your not aloud to eat one until after supper. The temptation is always to great.

I kind of hoped that someone- but not Sokka- would come down the hall during our kiss. I wanted a witness to this great victory. This monumental triumph. But alas, it was not meant to be. Katara pulled back before anyone walked by.

"I have to go start breakfast," she said, like nothing had happened. Like this was a normal morning.

"But... But... Katara..." I whined. I really didn't care that I sounded like a three year old. She couldn't just leave me!

"I'll make you anything you want. You can even help," she placated, "And we'll continue this tonight," she whispered.

"I don't want _food,_" I emphasized the last word. By the way her eyes widened, I could tell she understood.

"Zuko, if breakfast isn't made when he gets up, my brother will come looking for me. And, I really don't think you want Sokka to catch us. I feel like you being murdered would be a hindrance in our relationship. Don't you agree?"

Well. When you put it in those terms, who would still be the slightest bit turned on? "Fine," I pouted, "but, you're making biscuits and gravy. And bacon. Lots of it."

"Of course, Zuzu. And you're going to help out. I have an extra apron. Get moving, hot-man. You have meat duty."

I smirked. "That's okay. You have meat duty_ tonight_."

**A/N**: Oooh. That's what she said!

I really feel like this bombed. I am disappointed. I make jokes like a ten year old. Pitiful. And this is really short.

~like the rest of them aren't

Shut up, Tiny Voice! You're so mean to mean to me! I'm going to end up like Crona!

~I am not Ragnorok!

Yes! Yes you are, Tiny Voice! We can't be friends anymore! *cries *

~Mwahahaha!


End file.
